The Stars
by ashangel101010
Summary: Ben and Hux watch the stars.


The Stars

* * *

Ben Solo is putting the last of the cushions on his little love nest for Hux. He smooths the creases of the Diathim-weaved blanket and fluffs the stolen pillows of Jedi Lord Farfalla.

 _Ah, the Diathim made the softest blanket in the galaxy and just for my Hux!_ Ben nearly purrs at the blanket's silky softness as he straightens a red and gold pillow. He wants everything to be perfect tonight.

"May I open my eyes now?" Hux waddles down the ramp with his eyes closed and his mismatched hands on his ballooning stomach. Hux rubs right where Eos kicks him inside, making Ben beam with pride. _Our son chose his name and told us through the Force; he's going to be a powerful Force-user._ Eos sends a warm bolt to Ben like he too is beaming with pride.

"Just a…and now!" Hux opens his blue-green eyes and a huge smile spread on his rounded face. Before his pregnancy, Hux weighed fifteen pounds lighter than he should have. But between the baby and his family hell-bent on feeding him, particularly Chewie, Hux's body has become soft. His ass even jiggles a bit as he moves.

Ben loves watching those thick thighs rub together as Hux waddles over to him.

He hopes that Hux never loses the weight.

"It's so beautiful!" Hux exclaims. Ben smiles and reaches for Hux's red hand. He helps his pregnant husband sit down and prop him against the cushions. He sits down and then drapes one arm around Hux's shoulders.

"I steal only the best for you." He says as he kisses his husband's red knuckles.

"And you steal only the best like me." _I stole you from the Order. I stole their greatest hope, and I will never return you._ Ben remembers from their wedding vows.

"I'd stolen the stars of the Angels and threw them across the sky for you." Ben melodramatically waves at the starlit night before them. Hux chuckles and rolls his eyes at his husband's bravado.

"I do hope you didn't. Eos might be born here at this rate." Ben sees Eos kicking a little harder than before like he's agreeing with Hux. _That might happen since Hux is eight months along. If the med-droid on the ship malfunctions, maybe I can find a Diathim to help out._

"Mom has her heart set on New Alderaan. I want Naboo. Or Chandrila."

"It could be on the Millennium Falcon, but I don't think your dad wants to clean up the afterbirth. Yavin's another possibility, but I would rather not have a bunch of Jedi feeling me give birth. Especially Rey and Luke. I vote Kashyyyk since Chewie is going to be our primary babysitter." Ben snorts, imagining the horrified looks on all those younglings.

"There's also Endor with all of the Ewoks!" Hux laughs for a minute, imaging those teddy-bear-warriors lifting Eos up and presenting him to their village. He cups Ben's bearded face and brings him down with a kiss. He shivers as Ben's beard scratches his hairless face. The kiss continues for only a moment. The stars are beckoning.

"Wherever he's born, I hope the stars are just as beautiful like these." The stars of Millius Prime shine ruby and lavender with a white one shining brighter than the others.

"Yeah, I hope so too."

* * *

 **Author's Comments-** There are no links this time.

The First Order does exist, but Snoke probably doesn't. Ben was trained to be a Jedi, but his dad, through Chewie's urgings, saw how miserable he was and decided to train him to be a smuggler. So Smuggler Ben Solo one day comes across Brigadier-General (I don't know the First Order ranking system, so I just used _Doctor Who_ for this) Hux's ship that was being attacked by…..space pirates or some shit and Hux got left for dead. So Ben rescues him, nurses him back to health, and offers Hux a job as his _muscle_. Hux accepts and essentially becomes a mercenary/bodyguard for Ben.

Eventually, they get married on Naboo together, Hux gets pregnant, and they have a son named Eos Solo and live happily ever after.

I was supremely tempted to write a series around this, but I really didn't have the will to do so. So I chose to do another little fluff piece on another alternative universe that I probably won't explore.


End file.
